Modern Fairytales
by zinvisiblegiant
Summary: Total Outlaw Queen AU. No magic, No curse, No storybrooke. Give it a chance, I'm really bad at putting summaries.
1. Chapter 1 Work

**I hope you enjoy! It's just something that I made while I was bored one night, haha!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Work**

"Mom, Can I have my 50 dollars now?" Elle asked her mother

"Report card," And Elle handed her report card to her mother

Regina nodded and smiles as she saw straight A's, "Very good, you're so smart hija," she handed the 50 dollar bill to her daughter "As a reward,"

"If I get another straight A's, will I get another award?" she asked again

"Of course, but If you get another straight A's, Last time I saw your report card, you didn't get straight A's. But If you did it again, Of course you will have your reward." Regina explained

Elle finishing her food and standing up to get her stuff "Besos mami, I'll go now. I might be late." She walked over to her mother and kissed her cheek

"Be safe, honey!" Regina yelled from the kitchen as she saw her daughter running to the front door

"I will!"

* * *

"Good Morning, Regina." Emma said, she saw Regina wearing a gorgeous grey body fitting dress that can obviously show her curves and her blazer and her killer high heels and getting into the same elevator as her

"Good Morning, Swan." Regina replied

"Coffee?" Emma offered the another coffee in her hand

"No thanks, I already had one. Why do you even have two coffees?" Regina asked

"This one is mine," Emma held up the coffee on her right hand "And this one is for someone who wants it," she said and held up the other coffee

"Might as well give it to Killian," Regina said, getting out from the elevator and seeing Killian walking towards them "Speaking of Killian," Regina said and nudged into Emma's side

He walked over to their direction, "Hey lass," Killian obviously just started flirting with Emma

"Come on," Regina looked at the clock behind Killian "It's 9:38 in the morning, don't get too flirtatious right now," she makes a face

"I'm just greeting her Regina,"

"Yeah, greeting in a flirty way," said as she looked at Emma "Never mind, I'll have another coffee,"

"I thought you didn't want it?" Emma asked

"So did I, but look what I'm doing right now, drinking it." Regina said, walking into her own office

Belle and Ruby knocked on the door "Guess who has a lunch date tomorrow with the cute guy in the other department that we helped solving the case last week?" Ruby cheerfully said, sitting on the couch in Regina's office

"I'm guessing, you?" Emma said

"Okay, this is 'girl talk' time, I'll let myself out," Killian said, getting out of Regina's office

"No, It's Regina! Graham called like 10 minutes before Regina got here and he said that you both will meet each other at this place," Ruby said, handing Regina a piece of paper

"What does it say?" Belle asked

"See you at Granny's tomorrow, 12 pm sharp." Regina said it while reading out loud

They all heard a gasp at the door and seeing Tina or also known as Tink because of her height, and her blonde hair that always has it on a bun, she grabbed the paper out of Regina's grasp "You got a lunch date!" Tink squeaked making Regina retrieving the paper from Tink's hand

"It's not a date, and I will not go." Regina firmly said as she walked to the trash can, crumpled the paper and throwing it like a basketball shot, Making Ruby and Tink gasp.

"What's wrong with her crumpling a paper?" Belle asked

"It's because she doesn't want to go!" Tink and Ruby probably said at the same time

"Come on Regina! Just go to the damn lunch date, just to make this two happy, It's just 6 blocks away," Emma said and she look at the other two with pleasing eyes

"No, I won't. And I will be busy," Regina said

"No, you won't," Emma smirked at Regina

"She is. She is going to be busy, actually, all of us." Belle simply said and making all the attention to her

"What do you mean?"

"This," Belle handed a folder that Regina only noticed now "Is what I mean. You know about the newest issue right?"

"The 3 T's thing? What about that?" Regina asked while scanning the files that Belle gave her

"It's drugs," Belle firmly said "It started when a teenager uploaded a video on facebook, He filmed his friend after taking the three drugs, Then his friend started dancing, singing and doing all sorts of stuff that it's crazy and after those things he did, His friend's face started getting all red even his eyes, And started asking questions like 'Can I eat you right now? I like ice cream,' So basically the drugs has side-effects, such as, drowsiness, skin reaction, getting your eyes and face red, and so high." After she said it, there was a long silence. Trying to sink it all in their minds

"Wow," Tink was the first one to speak up even though she's still in daze

"Bookworm's got teeth," Regina complemented Belle by patting her back

"What about the date Regina?" Ruby asked

Regina groaned, "I am not going to the date,"

"What would I tell him?" Ruby asked again

"Tell him the truth, Ruby. Honesty is the best policy," Belle said while holding Ruby's shoulder

"Sorry, but I don't do that. I'll just tell him that Regina is busy and I'm Free, So he'll go with me," Ruby grinned

"Then it's a win-win situation for Ruby and Regina!" Emma said as she claps her hands together

"And Belle, For Ruby, It's Sex is the best policy." Tink stating a fact

"Way to go, Ruby! Let's go out for a drink sometime!" Emma smirked

"Can Viktor and Killian come? I know you like Killian! So let's go!" Ruby squeaked

"Hold up right there, I don't like Killian," Emma defended herself and raising her hands like she surrender

"Come on, Swan. Everybody here knows you like Killian." Regina grinned

"I think Killian is the only one who doesn't," Tink said, making Regina chuckle

"Like you are any better than Emma, Tink, Everybody here also knows that you have a 'thing' for Neal Cassidy," Regina said, seeing Tink's cheeks becoming pinker than usual

"No, I don't have a 'thing' for Neal," Tink also defended herself

Emma chuckled, "Now you know how I feel,"

"Now, all of you, Out. Out of my office." Regina commanded them as she has the highest position

"Wait, Regina I forgot. We have a new recruitment, He came from L.A," Belle informed

"Is he hot, Belle?" Ruby asked

"Come on Ruby, what would Viktor say?" Tink asked

"I don't know. And I Don't care." Ruby deadpanned

"What is he gonna do here anyway?" Emma asked Belle

"Mr. Gold sent him." Belle said, walking to the door "And Regina, He's coming here tomorrow and He's going to be your new partner," Belle smirked after saying that, making Ruby, Tink and Emma giving her a collective 'ooohh'

"No, no, Stop with your 'oooohh', So what if he's my partner?" Regina asked

"When was the last time you got a partner, Regina?" Emma asked her

"About," Regina thought for a second "3 or 4 years,"

"See? 3 to 4 years is a long time, Regina. You need a new partner," Emma said

"Or a new lover," Ruby said with a long R in it

"What? He's just a partner, Ruby."

"What if he's cute?" Tink asked

"Not that I care, but so?" Regina deadpanned them

"Not that we care, But what if he was?" Tink said with a twinkle in her eyes, making Emma and Ruby giving more attention to her

"If he's cute, I'll give all of you, a dollar."

"Dollar? Can we have another?" Emma said in a whining tone

"Why? Want me to make it a quarter?" Regina smirked

"Nope, I didn't say anything," Emma said and acting like she locks her lips, making Regina smirk even bigger

"But if he's not? What will we do?" Ruby asked making Regina wonder

"Woah! Let's not go there so far, What do you think Regina will make us do inside of her crazy mind?" Emma said

"If he's not cute, we will also give you a dollar. Deal?" Tink as she offered her hand to Regina

"Deal," Regina shakes all of their hands as a sign of a deal agreement "Now, three of you, Out. Out of my office." Regina commanded

"Yes, Chief," Emma said

"Ha ha, Very funny, Ms. Swan." Regina said

"You'll do nothing here." Tink said

"Yes I'll do anything here, I have paper works, Lots of paper works," Regina said, sitting down on her swivel chair and grabbing a bunch of papers

"Okay, we'll just call you later to eat," Tink said

"Bye Regina," Ruby said and waving her off

Regina went back to her paper works and didn't realized that it was lunch time and making Tink, Emma, Ruby again, bursting into her office with Mary Margaret, David, Killian, Neal in tow. While they give her free lunch food from Granny's Diner, after all that lunch, they all went back to their own works and after finishing all of her paper works that she missed, looking at the time, 5:06 pm, Guess she'll be leaving earlier than usually she leaves, bidding her goodbyes to her co-workers slash employees and preparing her daughter a dinner with Spaghetti and Meatballs that her daughter loves very much, and sleeping after watching episodes from her favorite TV series that she missed. She went to bed thinking if she owes Emma, Tink, and Ruby a dollar or They owe her a dollar, Who knows? This new guy might be cute after all, perhaps.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Robin will be in the next chap! :) Thanks for reading! Please review :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2 New Guy

**Chapter 2: New Guy**

"Elaine Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela!" (_Trans: Elaine you're going to be late for school!) _Regina yelled while knocking at her teenage daughter's door, seeing her daughter coming out of her daughter with her backpack and slight wet hair and grabbing a muffin and bacon on the table

"You're not going to eat?" Regina asked her daughter

"I'm gonna be late, I'm sure you don't want that," Elle said while chewing on her muffin

"Yes, I also don't want you to talk while eating, Sit down and eat. The clock is 30 minutes earlier,"

"What? Why? I rushed getting up and getting ready," Elle asked her mother after she chewed her food

"Because I want to be early, and I'm going to be busy today." Regina simply said

"Busy on the flower shop today? New flowers coming?" she asked her mother

Regina said to her daughter a few years back that she works into a flower shop that her friend owns, She uses the flower shop as an excuse "Yeah, there's going to be a lot of flowers and chocolates today, especially this coming Valentine's day," she said "Need a ride to school?"

Elle standing up and finishing her mango juice and putting her plate into the sink "Yeah sure, just don't get out of the car,"

"Yes, yes, I know. You already said that to me like a hundred times," Regina smiled

"I know, I just want to make sure you know it." Elle said

"Let's go?" Regina offered and opening the front door

"Let's go," Elle said while getting out and getting inside of her mother's car

"So, what's up? In your school?" Regina asked her daughter

"Same old, same old," Elle said "Mami, I have to ask you a question,"

"Ask about what?"

"About my father," and there it is, She always knew that this day would come, her daughter asking about her father

"yeah, what about him?" Regina said still focusing her eyes on the road

"Do you know him? Or does he know that I'm his daughter?" Elle asked

"Of course I know him, he does know that he has a child with me but he doesn't know what your gender is,"

"Why?" Elle asked again

Regina sighed "I told him that I was 9 weeks pregnant, after I said that, he left. And then I heard that he died from a car accident, and now, he's in the same place with Grandpapi. I'm sorry, honey."

"What's his name?" Elle asked

"His name is Daniel," Regina simply said

"How old were you when you had me?" Elle asked her mother again

"Same age as you, honey,"

"18? You were eighteen when you had me?"

"Yes, and I'm only 18 years older than you," Regina smiled to her daughter

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Regina asked

"Raise me and still go to school,"

"Well, I work all kinds of stuff at day and take night classes, That's why I want you to finish school first," Regina said while holding her daughter's hand

"Te Amo Mami," Elle said while hugging her mom goodbye "I have to go to school now,"

"Te Amo Hija, Take care at school," Regina said, bidding her goodbye to her daughter

* * *

Regina got out of the elevator, receiving Good Mornings from her co-workers, and Emma walking towards her with a cup of coffee

"Good Morning," Emma greeted

"Are you going to do this, Everyday? Getting me coffee?"

"Good Morning to me too," Emma said, making Regina rolled her eyes "So the new guy is coming, Be ready to get your wallet out, You're going to give us money," Emma smirked

"Who says I'm going to give you money? You three, You, Tink and Ruby are the ones who's going to give me money," Regina remarked

Before Emma could say anything, Belle got closer to Regina first with a man behind her, "Regina, This is the guy that I was talking about and Mr. Gold sent,"

"Robin Locksley, your new partner," Robin offered his hand

"Hi, I'm Regina Mills, The head of this department," Regina accepted his hand, And she saw Tink and Ruby behind Robin, drooling "And I owe three girls a dollar," Regina smiled, walking into her office and taking out her wallet from her purse and getting three dollars and walking out again and saw Robin talking to Killian, Neal and David

"Regina, We'll start the meeting about the investigation in 20 minutes," Mary Margaret said and handed her a folder

"Hey Reginaaaa!" Regina turned around and saw Emma, Tink and Ruby giggling and handing out their palms

"Hey Mary Margaret, What do you think about the new guy, is he cute or not?" Regina asked her colleague

"He's cute and he seems nice," Mary Margaret said, Regina rolled her eyes and gave them their money

"Thank you," Emma said

"I told you he will be hot," Ruby said

"You made a bet on him?" Mary Margaret asked

"Yes, we did. If he's cute, Regina will give us a dollar, If he's not, we will give her a dollar each one of us," Tink explained to Mary Margaret

"Well, this power puff girls won before I even knew it," Regina said, walking into her office and sitting down on her swivel chair

"Cute or not, Regina needs a new love," Tink said

"No I don't, Love will only distract me from my work," Regina deadpanned

"No you won't get distracted from work especially when he is from work," Emma said

"That's right, I mean look at us Regina. David and I," Mary Margaret said

"And what, See Prince Charming and Snow White doing the same work, this is real world, Mary Margaret. There is no happy endings in real life," Regina said, making Mary Margaret gasp

"Oh yeah? Like you have happiness in your life, Regina, You only go from House to work for the past six years since you worked here, Have fun! Live your life!" Emma said

"And you also need to drink and get laid, Regina," Ruby said, making Regina's eyes wide open

"I don't need to get laid, Ruby!" Regina exclaimed

"Yeah, you do. Just like Tink and Neal did last night after drinks!" Ruby said and also making Tink's eyes getting wider and receiving a smack on her arm

"We did not do 'it'!" Tink defended herself

"Oh really, Tink? Especially with Cassidy?" Regina smirked

"Yes really! Nothing happened! But how about Killian and Emma last night!" Tink said making all the attention to Emma

"Why what happened?" Mary Margaret asked

"Emma went to the bathroom and Killian left, and Emma never came back. So we assumed that they left together," Ruby explained

But before someone talks and continues their 'girl' talks, Killian knocked on the door "Ms. Mills, the meeting will start now," Regina stood up from her chair and followed Killian out of her office and into the meeting room, her other teams were already there, The boys, Killian, Neal, David and her new partner, Robin and girls, Belle who is already preparing the files and giving out folders and behind her is Mary Margaret, Emma, Tink and Ruby following her.

"Okay, This 3 T's drug, where did it come from, Belle?" Regina asked her, Belle in charge of the important stuffs that needs to be investigated

"3 T's started in a school, apparently teenagers started taking this drug and they bought it in their school, and in that school, is a student. The dealer of this drug is a student maybe 17-18 years of age." Belle said with her Australian accent voice

"When did it started?" Regina asked while scanning the files

"It started a couple of months ago, approximately 2-3 months already. The teenager that I told you about yesterday, Regina, He uploaded the video on his facebook page but deleted it, But luckily I retrieved the video before he even deleted it, Here watch," Belle walked over to the laptop and connected to USB to the laptop that has been connected to the projector, she turned off the lights and played the video.

"The guy who's filming seems a little high," Emma said

"A little? Look at him and his friend," Regina said, making Emma and the others focus on the video. The other watched the video as she saw Robin stealing glances at her which makes it harder for her to focuse on the video especially when she knows that someone is stealing glances at her, but in this video got her attention when this teenager has really red eyes and skin and asking silly question and the video ended.

"So Belle, where does this student goes?" Regina asked as she leaned back on her chair

"The student goes into Blue Wrecks High School," after Belle said that she saw how Regina's face changed, "Something wrong, Regina?" and all the eyes of the people on the room where on hers

"Nothing, It's just that school is just a 15 minute drive from my house," Regina said

"So, Highschoolers huh? What kind of stuff did they do?" Emma remarked

"Oh I don't know, Swan, Drugs," Regina saying the obvious answer

"What kind of crazy ass stuff did you guys do when you were high school?" Emma asked, bringing back the crazy High School Life

"How about I ask you that question, Miss Swan," Regina smirked

"Oh you know, Cutting classes, drinking, parties, sneaking out, high school love, and stuff," Emma said and she leaned back to her chair making the other laugh

"What a little wild child, Swan," Regina grinned

"Of course, High School is fun!" Emma cheerfully said "So, Ruby what did you do?"

"Similar from yours, Emma," Ruby said, making Regina rolls her eyes and seeing Robin stealing glances from her again

"Of course! That's Ruby Lucas, Everybody!" Tink exclaimed

"What did you do Tink?" Mary Margaret asked

"I pretty much just studied, because I was bullied back then," Tink shrugged

"What? Why?" Mary Margaret asked again

"It's nothing, really. Of course the master mind of those bullying is the Popular Girls, They bullied me because of my height,"

"Well, I've known Killian since High School, so we pretty much did all crazy kind of stuff, mostly drinking and girls," Neal said

"Well I was the team captain of the baseball team back then," David said

"Senior Prom was the best! I was one of the students that helped decorated it," Mary Margaret just praised herself

"What about you Belle?" Emma asked

"I just pretty much studied and read books," Belle being the usual bookworm

"Reading books are no fun," Emma turned her attention to Robin "So you Robin, what did you do back then?"

"Well, I was a student. A lot of girls getting around me," Robin smiled

"Of course! Who wouldn't want a date with a guy who looks like you!" Tink exclaimed

"But I didn't date a lot of girls when I was high school though," Robin simply said

"How many girls did you date?" Killian asked

"About two girls,"

"Well those two girls are lucky," Ruby said

"Look whose quiet right now," Emma turned her, actually, all of their attention to Regina "So, what did you do?"

Regina sighed and thought for a second, "Besides being the president of a high school club, Parties! Drinking. I still know some of my high school friends like, Tink." Regina pointed to Tink

Ruby gasp, "You went to High School with Tink?" she asked

"Yeah, But we were not close, she has her own friends and I have my own friends," Regina said

"I only had like two friends and Regina was one of the popular girls in high school, But she's didn't bully me back then," Tink said, making all the girls gasp

"Are you kidding me? Regina was one of the popular girls?" Emma asked

"Yes, She's the nicest but coldest popular girl, and the Senior Prom Queen," Tink said, making all gasp again

"Who's the Prom King, Tink?" Ruby asked

"Her boyfriend," Tink smiled, making them gasp all over again

"Are you all not getting out of breath?" Regina asked all of them, but they just shook their heads

"So, Robin, were you also a Senior Prom King?" David asked

"Yeah, I actually was Prom King," Robin said and nodded enthusiastically

"So we have a Prom King and Queen in here!" Mary Margaret exclaimed, referring to Regina and Robin

"Okay, This meeting is getting out of control, Meeting's over," Regina commanded and standing up from her chair and seeing Robin opening the door for her

"Ladies First, Mi'Lady," Robin sweetly said and hearing their colleagues saying 'way to go man!' or 'oooh!'

"So Robin, I see you were _stealing _glances from me back there when we were watching the video," Regina said

"Yeah, making fun of the name, how original, Mi'lady," Robin said, making Regina chuckle "And how did you know I was stealing glances from you when you were also stealing glances from me?"

"Point taken," Regina smiled "Why is your name Robin anyway?"

"I don't know, ask my parents, Mi'lady,"

"Stealing and Robin? Sounds a lot like Robin Hood, eh?" Regina teased

"I know, I know my name is similar to Robin Hood. That's why my son's favorite cartoon character is Robin Hood because he has the same name like his Papa," Robin said

"You have a son?" Regina asked

"Yep, He's 4 years old," Robin said

"That's cute," Regina smiled and offered her hand "New partner,"

Robin took her hand "New partner," Regina and Robin's hands weren't letting go until they heard Emma spoke with all the crew behind her

"It is a little hot in here?" Emma teasingly asked

"Of course, Ms. Swan, I'm standing right here," Regina smirked and got into her office

"Oooh, Sassy!" Ruby said, making Robin laugh

* * *

Regina went home late as usual, making her own alibi to her daughter why she came home late, she opened her front door and seeing the television on and a half eaten box of pizza and her daughter has fallen asleep in the couch while watching.

Regina turned off the TV and putted away some hair on her daughter's face, "Hija, Come on, Let's you in your bed," She back-hugged her daughter, "You're a little taller than me now,"

"Of course, Mami, you're only taller because of your shoes," Elle said

"I know, My not-so-little munchkin," She kissed her daughter's forehead, "Good Night,"

"Good Night to you too, Mami," Elle said and Regina closed the lights and the door and she proceeded to her own room.

* * *

**A/N: You can imagine Elaine or Elle as Selena Gomez, Regina's teenage daughter. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Start

**Chapter 3: Start**

Regina woke up from the annoying sounds of her alarm, and a call from Emma Swan

'**Hey Regina, Sorry to disturb you but you need to get here ASAP!' **_**Emma said over the phone**_

'**What? Why?' **_**Regina groggily asked**_

'**Just get in here and we'll tell you the rest of the details,' **_**Emma frantically said**_

'**The team? Are they all there?' **

'**Yes, Cassidy and Locksley just walked in, you're the only one who's not here Regina,'**

'**Fine, I'll be there as soon as possible, At least say it nicely,' **_**Regina mentally rolled her eyes**_

'**Okay, fine. Regina, can you please get your ass in here!' **_**Emma said in a mocking tone**_

'**Not nicely, but acceptable enough,' **_**Regina said as she looks into her closet for a dress today**_

'**What time are you going to be here?' **_**Emma asked**_

'**I don't know, Swan. I just woke up, It takes time when I get ready,' **_**Regina telling the truth at some point**_

'**Fine, fine, just get here as soon as possible, If you get a car ticket for over speeding just show him or her your I.D and tell that you're catching someone,' **_**Emma said**_

'**You probably did that already, did you?'**

'**Maybe, maybe not,' **_**Regina can feel that Emma just smirked over the phone**_

'**Fine, I'll be there, Good bye.' **_**Regina firmly said and hung up the phone and jump into the shower**_

* * *

Regina almost knocking on the door of her daughter to wake her up, but only seeing an empty bed and an opened door and she went downstairs only seeing her daughter cooking breakfast with her wet hair in a towel wrapped around her head

"Oi Hija, What are you doing?"

"I heard you talking to someone when I finished showering so I figured out I could cook breakfast so it won't be too long, something going on to the flower shop?" Yes, right, the flower shop, the fake job.

"Yes, someone broke into the shop I gotta check it when I get there," Regina said, eating her food that Elle just putted down in front of her

"Chill mami," Elle unwrapped the towel from her head and let her long hair just fall on her shoulders as she brushes it with her hand "You still have time,"

"Gracias for making breakfast honey," Regina thanked her daughter

"You're welcome, Mami," Elle said, finishing her food

"I'll have second breakfast at work honey, now let's get you to school," Regina said while wearing her heels and blazer at the same time

"Yeah, I'll just go get my bag," Elle sprinted to her room and back downstairs and into the front door seeing her mother already unlocking the car

* * *

Regina got off the elevator and went to her team room and seeing that she is the only one who is not there, and getting all the attention, panting for breath, she ran with heels, that has got to be a new record for her,

"What now, Swan? You made me run and you know that I do not run." Regina said, still panting

"I know you only run if you're catching someone, but I really think you got to see this," Emma apologetically said to Regina

"Save it, I already ran. And later, I want breakfast on my desk after this,"

"Yes, we know that. That's why we already bought a salad from your favorite Italian restaurant!" Emma cheerfully said and handing the salad to Regina

"What do you have?" Regina asked while chewing her salad

"Remember the teens on the video that we watched yesterday?" Belle asked, and Regina just nodded "They both got killed last night," after Belle said that, Regina stopped chewing and Tink handing her a bottle of water

Regina took a long gulp of water and thought for a second. Man, this silence is killing all of them especially when you know that the head of your department is NOT a morning person, especially when she woke up from the wrong side of the bed. "So, you're telling me this because?" and there was a silence again, having their own eye-to-eye conversation and debating who is going to say it

"Because we think that this is getting out of hand," Mary Margaret was the first one to speak up from the rest of the team, Regina might be a friend but when it comes to business, there is no friends in business

"And why do you think so?" Regina asked, she sat on one of the chair, crossed her legs and continued eating her salad

"Because if this continues, other teenagers might die too," Tink hesitantly said

"Why would they die?" Regina asked again, bringing up more tension in the room

"They would die if they uploaded another video on the internet and them filming themselves that they do 3 T's, I'm sure the dealer or supplier student on their school won't like it," Robin firmly said, answering all of Regina's questions in advance

Regina stood up and putted her hands on the table, "That is an answer." Regina pointed at Robin "What is the cause of their death?" Regina asked

"The other one has a huge slit into his throat," Ruby said

"And the other one was stabbed multiples times in the abdomen and chest part," Belle said

"Belle, yesterday you said that these students go to Blue Wrecks High School, right?" Regina glanced at Belle and she nodded, "You've checked their files, What are their names?"

"The one with a slit throat, He's name is Jacob Warren and the other one is Sam Montis," Belle said and handing her a folder with their files

Regina sighs "Well this shit is getting screwed up," Neal said and making the others laugh and lowering down the tension in the room

"Hey Regina, are you wearing make-up right now?" Mary Margaret asked making the others look at her closer

"Oh shoot! I forgot to put make-up, If _someone_ just didn't rushed me to getting in here," Regina glared at Emma, raising her hands into the air as she surrenders

"Bloody hell," those words were the only words that can escape out of Killian's mouth

"Bloody hell, what? My face looks ugly without make-up?" Regina said while putting foundation on her face

"No, it's just uhm," Killian stuttering his words

"You just look beautiful, Mi'lady," Robin finishing Killian's words

"You surely know how to charm a girl, Locksley," Regina said while putting eyeshadows

"No, no, I'm just stating a fact, Mi'lady," Robin said still looking at her

"Can everybody, just don't stare at me while I put my make up? And now, I'm finished," Regina said after putting on her red lipstick on her lips and saw Ruby staring at her, "Ruby, can you not stare at me?"

"I'm just wondering how can somebody can still be beautiful with or without make-up," Ruby simply said and Regina just shrugged

"We need to reach their families, Robin, Let's go to Mr. Warren's house and Emma, Killian, talk to Mr. Montis' parents and David, Mary Margaret check their rooms, Neal, Tink come with us, you'll check Jacob's room. Belle text us the address of their houses, ASAP," Regina said and getting out of the room and getting into her own office and Robin following her inside her office

"Hey Regina, what time are we leaving?" Robin asked as he helped himself get some a glass of apple cider by the window

"I don't know, we'll have to wait for Belle to text us the address," Regina's phone lit up and beeped "The wait is no longer needed, Belle already sent the address of his house, we'll leave after you finish your drink," Regina said while studying the files that Belle gave her

"We'll use my car or yours?" Robin asked

"We'll use mine, Tink and Neal can just sit at the back and let's hope that they don't make out at the back sit,"

"Let's hope so," Robin finished and putted down his glass "Let's roll," Regina standing up and getting her purse

"Greene, Cassidy, Let's get going," Regina yelled and getting their attention with Robin behind her

* * *

"Are we here yet?" Robin asked

"Yup, This is the same address that Belle texted, so this must be it, Let's go," Regina said, getting out from her car and heading to that front door with the three following her and knocked, seeing a 40 something old woman crying with black clothing

"Hi Good Morning, I'm Detective Regina Mills," Regina showed her badge to the woman, "And these are my colleagues, Robin Locksley, Neal Cassidy and Christina Greene, We are here to talk about your son, Jacob Warren,"

"Yes sure, come in," She stepped aside so they can come in to her home "Can I offer you guys a drink? Water? Coffee? Juice?" the older woman asked

"No, Thank you, Mrs. Warren," Robin said

"Mrs. Warren, can we ask you some question?" Regina asked

"Please, Call me Julia," Julie smiled as she offered them to sit down on the couch

"Okay, Julia, First, can my other two colleagues check your son's room?" Regina asked

"Yes you can, His room is upstairs, you can see his door with his name on it," Julie said

"Please answer this questions honestly, Mrs. Warren," Robin asked and Julie nodded "When was the last time you saw him?"

"I last saw him last night," Julia honestly said

"Can you be more specific, Julia?" Regina asked, and Julia just nodded again

"He left for about 7 pm, he said he's going with some friends and he said he might come home late so I won't wait up for him, But I didn't know that, that was the last time I will see him and he's never coming home again," Julia sobbed and Regina putted her hand on Julia's hand to calm her

"I know it hurts, Julia, but we have more question, can we hope that you still can answer that?" Regina calmly asked and Julia nodded

"Okay, Mrs. Warren, What school does he go into?" Robin asked

"He goes to Blue Wrecks High School, Senior Year," Julia said still sobbing but quietly

"Do you know some of his friends?" Regina asked

"Yes, His name is Sam, Sam Montis. They are childhood friends, they live just 3 blocks away," Julia said

"Okay, Does your son have any siblings?" Regina asked

"He has a little brother, he's only a year younger, He goes into the same school," Julia said

"Can you lead us to his room? Maybe we can also talk to him, He might know something else," Robin asked

"Yes, Please follow me," Julia said walking towards the stairs and a room to the left with 'Jeremy' all over his door, Julia knocked on her son's door, "Jeremy, honey, There is someone who wants to talk to you, I'll be downstairs," and Julia turned her attention to the duo

"Thank you Mrs. Warren," Robin said and started walking into Jeremy's room

Regina saw a young guy sitting on a bed, beside him was a picture of him and she's guessing, Jacob, his brother

"Hey, you must be Jeremy." Regina said in a motherly tone and sat down at the end of the bed

"What do you want to talk about?" Jeremy said

"Okay, My name is Regina and This is Robin," Regina introduced themselves

"It's going to be okay, buddy, I know how you feel." Robin said, surprising both Regina and Jeremy

"You do?" Regina and Jeremy asked at the same time

"Yeah, I also lost a brother when I was young. He died of cancer, he is only a year older than me, we spent our childhood pissing off our mom," Robin said, making Jeremy chuckle

"We also used to that, but now we can't. I can't piss off my mom without a partner-in-crime," Jeremy said, probably reminiscing the memories of him and his brother

"I know that, If you have a sibling, you also have a partner-in-crime. But I'll tell you buddy, Time will heal you, He might be gone physically but he is always on your heart, Maybe you can tell stories about him with to your kid just like what I do," Robin advises Jeremy

Jeremy nodded, "So, Regina and Robin, What do you want to know?" he asked

"We want to ask what happen before he died," Regina asked

"I don't know, I just know that they filmed themselves after taking the 3 T's drug," Jeremy said

"Do you know someone from school who give 3 T's?" Robin asked

"Yeah, His name is Cole, he's one of the popular kids, He offered me some before but I refused," Jeremy said

"You're a good kid," Regina used her motherly tone and smiled

"But your brother didn't refused, so he took some and he's a dealer?" Robin asked

"No, no, Yes, he took some but he's one of the dealers," Jeremy said

"One of the dealers? So you mean there's more of them?" Regina asked

"Yes, I think they are about 6 students," Jeremy

"Do you know some of them?" Robin asked him

"No, I only know that Sam and Jacob is one of the dealers," Jeremy said

"Are there any female dealers?" Regina asked

"No, they only accept male dealers, I don't know why,"

"Do you know one of the students in your school?" Regina asked him again

"I know a lot of girls in school," Jeremy grinned

"Nice move, Jeremy," Robin high fived with Jeremy

"But there is someone who I really want to get to know a girl, She's quite popular because she's smart and pretty, Her name is Elaine, but she's in senior year," Jeremy daydreamed about Elaine when he mentioned her name

"Okay, I think we got all the answers we need," Regina said, standing up from the bed

"Wait, I have one more question that needed to be answered." Robin smirked

"What is it?"

"This Elaine girl, She's hot?" Robin teasingly asked him

"Oh yeah, she is, really." Jeremy grinned

"Okay, enough, Let's go Robin. Thank you for your time Jeremy. That will be a good help," Regina asked and got out of the room and seeing Tink and Neal coming out of the room in front of Jeremy's room, "Find anything?"

"Yep," Neal showed her a piece of waffle

"What? You found a waffle?" Regina raised a brow

"No, this is not just a waffle, this is 3 T's. " Tink said

"Nicely done, now let's go," Robin said and walking to the front door and seeing Julia Warren sitting on the couch waiting for them

"Mrs. Warren, Thank you for your time and answering all the questions we asked," Regina sincerely said

"Oh it's fine," Julia said, bidding their goodbyes

"We should get going, Mrs. Warren, Good bye and have a nice day," Robin said and walking out of the door, and Julia closing the door behind them, and only getting a smack on the back of his head by Regina

"Have a nice day? Nice day? Her son just died last night!" Regina said while unlocking the car and getting inside of it

"Well, I guess it's time for music then. Then we'll grab lunch." Robin said while turning on the radio and finding good music and making Neal and Tink laugh.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Class Reunion

**_For the Guest who said that I paired Emma with Snow/Mary Margaret romantically, It's not romantically! I just paired them as friends of Regina! It's a little funny when I read that haha!_**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Class Reunion**

Robin offered to take them to lunch, but Tink and Neal declined. They said they would just take a cab and go to their office while Regina and Robin eat their lunch.

"So, Regina, Tell me about yourself." Robin asked

"There's nothing really special you know, My name is Regina Mills, I'm 36, I've worked in that department for 6 years already, and I have a half-sister, one step-sister and a half-brother," she said, "Now you, tell me about yourself, Robin."

"Well, I'm originally from L.A, I'm two years older than you, and I have a four year old son," Robin smiled

"What's the name of your son?" Regina asks

"His name is Roland, his favorite cartoon character is well, Robin Hood," Robin chuckled, "What's the name of your sisters and brother?"

"I have a half-sister, Her name is Zelena and My step-sister is Mary Margaret and Neal is my half-brother," Regina said after drinking her juice

Robin choked on his drink for a little bit, "Your step-sister is Mary Margaret and Neal is your half-brother?" He curiously asks Regina and she nodded "You're so different from each other."

"I know, She is so forgiving, always happy, like there are no problems in this world for her, That's why her and David are called Snow White and Prince Charming, While Neal is.." She paused, "Neal,"

"So you're basically saying that you're not happy and you all have the problems of the world?" Robin grinned

"Not like that, Of course I'm happy. I have a great job, a great house. It's just that, there are no such things as happy endings in this real world, you know,"

"And Mary Margaret believes in happily ever after stuff?" Robin asks and She nodded, "Tell me more about yourself,"

Regina was about to answer but her phone rang, she looked at the caller I.D and saw the name 'Unica Hija'.

"Sorry I got to take this call," and Robin just nodded and ate his food

'**Hey, Mami,' **_**Elle greeted**_

'**What's wrong? Did something happen?' **_**Regina worriedly asked**_

'**Nothing's wrong. I'm just gonna ask if I can hangout with my friends after school, Will that be okay?' **_**Her daughter asks**_

'**Yeah, sure, just don't get home late, and please be careful.'**

'**I will. Thanks, Mami,' **_**Elle already hung up the phone before her mother can say anything**_

"So, who called? Your voice was different than usual," Robin asks

"Just someone who I care about the most," Regina smiled and continued eating her food

"Who?"

"My daughter," Regina said, not looking up to Robin

"You have a daughter? What's her name?" Robin asks again

"You know that one that Jeremy talked about that particular girl back in his room?" Regina asks, and Robin nodded, "That was her, Elaine, my daughter,"

Robin gasp "Oh god, I asked Jeremy if your daughter was hot," they both shared a laugh, "How old is she?"

"About half of my age,"

"What, 18?" Robin asks eyes-wide open

"Yes, and please don't tell anyone at work, I just think that my personal life matters in our work."

"I won't tell anyone," Robin acts like he was zipping his mouth

"But aside from you, Mary Margaret, Tink and Neal from work are the only ones who knew about my daughter," she said, "So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Where is Roland's mother? How long are you guys married?" Regina asks

"Roland's mother, Marian, died after she gave birth to him, we were married for 1 and a half year when she gave birth," Robin said

"I'm sorry,"

"No, it's fine. It's been 4 years anyway, I've moved on." Robin smiled, he fished out his phone from his pocket and showed Regina a picture, "This is my son, Roland,"

"He's very cute and small too. I remember when my Unica Hija was small," Regina did the same thing, she picked up her phone and unlocked it, showing Robin her home screen wallpaper with a picture of her and her daughter.

Robin got her phone on his hand and looked at it carefully, "She looks just like her mother," Robin smiles at Regina, "And your husband?"

"Nope, No husband, Just a single mom who loves her daughter very much," Regina replied

"You know Regina, I've only met you yesterday, and I already know a lot of things about you,"

"So did I, The last time I had a partner was a long time ago,"

"Then let's drink to being partners and being a single parents," Robin raised his glass and so did Regina and they drink their juice afterwards.

* * *

Regina and Robin walked out of the elevator and went to the big space room where her team is always 'hanging out' and she was right. All her team was there, laughing, talking and heck, their 'space room' even has an Xbox where the guys always play, and they finally notice their presence when Regina and Robin walked into the room seeing Mary Margaret sitting on her husband's lap, David. Neal, Killian, and Emma playing Xbox, Tink and Ruby talking to the side and Belle reading a book, as usual.

"So how did it go? Sam's house? Did you get anything?" Regina asks Emma

"Not really, we left early, because his mother was sobbing so loudly and his father was drinking and we cannot get any answers from both of them, What about you guys?"

"Well, we talked to his brother, and he said that one of the dealers offered him to one of them but he refused and his brother did not. The name of the student that offered him is Cole, he said the he is the most popular student in their school."

"Of course, Popular students. Are you also like that when you were in high school, Regina?" Emma teased

"No, Regina wasn't _that_ kind of a popular girl in school, She may be popular but not one of the 'mean girls' Well she kind of is but not really," Tink butted in

"Yeah, She was the one who's always in charge of this or that, And she was always surrounded by boys, Especially when she's with Mal, Ella, and Ursula, Those girls were the total mean girls," Mary Margaret said

"If you may think that Regina is a bitch, but those girls are much worse than Regina," Tink butted in again

"I'll take that as a complement," Regina said, sitting down on chair and crossing her legs, "Belle, does the school has any school website? Can you check a student named Cole?"

Belle reached for her laptop and opened it, already looking at the school website, after a few second of typing she found a student named Cole, "Here he is, Cole Zerande, 17 years old, Senior Year," she informed Regina, "Oh, and I also saw something, Her name is Elaine, She's Best in Mathematics, English, Physical Education, Social Studies, Science, Drama and Music. I must say this girl is so smart," Belle smirked at Regina

Regina glared at Belle, If looks can kill, Belle would be dead by now, Regina grabbed the laptop on Belle's lap and closed the windows, "Does she have something to do with the case?"

"No, I just wanted to say that she's so smart in all subject and Drama and Music! Her mother must be proud," Belle smirked again at her, Regina rolled her eyes

"Can I ask something?" Neal shouted and raised his hand from his seat making everyone's attention turning to him, "Are there will be more investigation for today? If not, I will order boxes of pizza for us," Neal pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed the pizza number while others cheered

"Oh, and Regina, I did some digging on the school website, Fun fact; Regina, Tink and Mary Margaret went on the same high school, Blue Wrecks High School." Others gasp when Belle said that

"Is that true?" Emma asked and Belle nodded

"And there will a Class Reunion tonight, Class of 1997," Belle said

"I know, I got a text while I was driving here this morning,"

"Great! We can go undercover while the others are partying," Emma suggested

"What do you mean, _we?_ Emma you cannot go to the reunion. You didn't go in to Blue Wrecks when you were high school that means only We, Tink, Mary Margaret and I are the only ones who are invited." Regina firmly said

"So you three are the only ones who are going undercover? That's not fair!" Emma said in a whiny tone

"Then wait until you have a case on your school," Regina's phone started ringing, she looked at the called I.D, it says, Mr. Gold, "Everybody shut up. It's Gold," Everybody automatically quiet down because it Gold, Regina answered the call and put it in load speaker

'**Hello, Agent Mills,' **_**Mr. Gold greeted**_

'**What can I do for you, Mr. Gold?'**

**Have you met Robin?'**

'**Yes I have,'**

'**Great! Then do you know about that school reunion going on tonight?'**

'**Yes, I know. I will be going there tonight.'**

'**Here is what you're going to do, I know that Greene, Nolan and you go into the same high school back then, I want you to go undercover,'**

'**We're already discussing about that,'**

'**Good, I want Robin to go with you when you go undercover, He will go there and act like your husband, Mary Margaret and her husband, and Greene with Cassidy,'**

'**Yes, Sir,'**

'**Good Luck on the case, dearie,' **_**Mr. Gold already ended the call**_

Regina sighs, "You all heard that clearly," she said looking up to them

"Yes we did, Mrs. Locksley!" Emma teased Regina, making Robin grin

"It's just for tonight,"

"And then for tonight, I have a beautiful wife," Robin high-fived with Killian, David and Neal

"So what are you going to wear?" Tink asks her

"I don't know, I'll look on my closet later,"

"Regina, wear something with the color of Red, It will make you more look hotter," Ruby advises her

"Sure, Ruby," Regina said

* * *

Robin told her that he will pick her up tonight, exactly at 8 pm and she texted him her home address. Regina picked out a red dress just like what Ruby said, It is a knee-length body fitting dress that shows her beautiful curves, off-shoulders dress, she matched it with a 6 inch black pumps that would make her taller, She finished getting ready at 7:15 and she went down exactly when the front door open and she saw her daughter coming in with books in her hands.

Elle gasps, "You look gorgeous, Mami! Where are you going?" she asks

"I'm going to a class reunion tonight in your school."

"Wait, you went to high school in my school?" Elle raised a brow, "Can I come with you?"

Regina didn't answer for a few seconds, "Yeah sure, if you want to. Aunt Mary Margaret, Aunt Tina and Uncle Neal will be there," Elle didn't answer, she just sprinted into her room and get ready, after 30 and a half minutes, her daughter came down wearing a mint blue dress, white high heels that was similar to hers, and she kept her hair wavy and just let it fall on her shoulders and some smokey eye make-up and to top it off with a lipstick

"You're so pretty," Regina complements her daughter

"Like Mother, Like Daughter,"

"I have to tell you something, someone named Robin will pick up us at 8 and he will pretend to be my husband, Will that be okay?" Regina told her daughter

"Do you know this Robin guy?" She asks her mother

"Of course, Robin is a friend of mine,"

"You like him?" she asks again

"Elaine! He's just a friend," Regina reassured her daughter

"Why is he going anyway?"

"Well I talked about the reunion that will be happening tonight, So he offered that he will come with me and act as a husband just for tonight,"

"What's his last name?"

"Locksley, Robin Locksley,"

"Hmmmm, Regina Mills Locksley, It's nice," Elle teased

"He's just a friend, Elle,"

"Yeah, Maybe after tonight he won't be," Elle smirked

Before Regina can say anything her phone ringed at exactly 8:00, she saw the caller I.D 'Robin'.

'**Hey, Are you outside?'**

'**Yes I am, Mi'lady,'**

'**Great," **_**Regina ended the phone call and dragged Elle with her**_

"He's here? Already?" Elle asks

"Yes, Now let's go outside,"

"Ok, I can't wait to meet your _husband_, Mami," Elle smirked, Letting Regina get out of the house before she gets out, Elle saw a man leaning against his car and clearly waiting for them

"Mi'Lady," Robin smiled

"Hey Robin, This is my daughter, Elaine. Elaine, This is Robin." Regina said and both of them shake hands

"Hi, I've heard a lot about you from your mother."

"Oh really?" Elle glanced and smirked at her mother who just rolled her eyes

"Yes, really. And both you look so beautiful," Robin opened the door for her mom first and then to her, and Robin got into the driver's seat, "So, where is this Blue Wrecks High School?"

"I'll just tell you the way," Regina said

* * *

Robin got out of the car first, and opening the door for Regina and Elle, Seeing Mary Margaret with her Husband, David and Tink with Neal beside her and they went closer to the group

"Hey Regina, you look so sexy!" Mary Margaret said, "You too, Elle! You're such a grown up now!"

"Hey Robin!" David greeted, Robin high-fived with him and Neal

"Hey Reg, You think Elle's going to be one of the Victoria Secret Model?"

Regina hits Neal's arm, "One, Don't call me that. And two, I don't know. It depends," she smirked and Elle excuse herself to go inside

"Regina Mills? Is that you?" Regina heard someone call her and she knows exactly who called her, "It's me, Malaura!"

"Hey, Mal!" They hugged for a few seconds, clearly seeing how tipsy she already got because she has a drink on her hand

"What are you up to now? Are you married? Kids?" Mal continued asking clearly ignoring the people behind her

"Yes, This is my husband, Robin. Robin, this my high school friend, Malaura," Robin walked closer to Regina's side and putted his arm around her waist

"Hi Malaura," Robin said

"Oh, please, Call me Mal." Mal walked towards Robin and gave him kiss on his cheek, _Damn, Don't steal this away, Mal, _Regina thought "Kids? Do you have kids?"

"Yes we do, We have a daughter and two sons." Robin said, _We didn't talk about having kids, _she thought

"A happy family!" Mal said, _Oh you, Being sarcastic as ever, _Regina thought

"Darling! Let's get back inside," Ella told her, holding a gin on her hand

"I gotta go, Nice seeing you again, Regina," Mal gave Regina a kiss on her cheek before walking away from them

After Mal got out of her sight, Regina turned back to the group, "She's a bitch, don't trust her."

"Tell us something we don't know, Regina," Tink huffed

"Let's part ways, and start the undercover," Regina said quietly, quickly scattering around, and getting out of her sight, "And you Mr. Locksley, Don't get any closer to any of my friends, or at least they say that they are my friend,"

"Yes, Mrs. Locksley," Robin moved closer to Regina and putted his arm on her waist again

"Knock yourself out, Mr. Locksley. Because tonight is the only night that you have a chance you can call me like that,"

"Then tonight might be lucky night then," Robin said, intertwining their hands together

"You can act all sweety, but don't forget that we are undercover right now," Regina seductively whispered to his ear, seeing Elle get closer to them with a smirk on her face,

"Hey Mami and _Papi,_" she greeted, 'I'll go and hangout with some friends here, I saw some of them,"

"Sure, just keep your phone with you, okay?" Regina reminded, Elle only nodding her head and went to her friends

"We surely have a beautiful daughter, Regina." Robin says, making Regina chuckle

"We? She's your daughter too?" Regina huffed

"Just for tonight, Love," Robin smiling to her, Regina could swear that her heart stopped for a few seconds when he said that

"And we should _never_ talk about this at work, got it Locksley?"

"Yes, Mrs. Locksley," Robin smiled, little did they know, Neal and Tink are filming every move they take, and ready to let Emma watch it tomorrow morning,

All of the sudden, the DJ plays a slow song, all the couples gathered on the dance floor including Mary Margaret with David, Tink with Neal and Elle dancing with a guy she doesn't know,

"Care to dance, Mi'lady?" Robin offered his hand and Regina gladly accepted it and they started swaying left to right, "You've seen anything strange yet?"

"Nothing really, you think that adults are the dealers?"

"Well, it can be a teacher. The students maybe the dealers but who's the suppliers?" Robin asks

Regina turned around along with Robin and getting a better look on the guy who's dancing with her daughter, "That, I don't know."

"You're looking at Elle, are you?" Robin chuckled, "It's okay, it's just a dance with a guy, or probably her boyfriend," Regina hits Robin's chest

"If has one, she would tell me."

"And what? Tell her FBI agent mother that if her boyfriend breaks up with her you can put him in jail? Of course she won't tell you that."

"That's the thing, she doesn't know that I work there. She knows that I worked in a flower shop where a friend of mine that she owns,"

"Ah, Lying to your daughter?"

"I'm not lying," Robin raises a brow, "Well, maybe I am. But how can I tell her that her mother works on catching criminals, getting into a shoot out and that has been shot twice!" Regina quietly said

"You can't tell her because?"

"Because I know that Elle worries about me a lot, Even if I didn't get to eat lunch, she worries about me,"

"She's just being a good daughter to you,"

"I know, I just don't like her getting worried about me," Regina saw Elle and the guy she's been dancing with dragging her out to the door just before the song ends and all the couples scatters around and the DJ playing 80's hit songs

"Robin, I saw that guy dragging Elle out of here, Let's follow them," Regina and Robin simply got out from there and followed her daughter until the parking lot and can't help but eavesdrop and Robin putted a finger on his lip to shut Regina's mouth from talking

"I already told you that I don't want to be apart from that, Cole!" Regina's eyes shot up as she remembered the name of her daughter just said, Cole, one of the dealers.

"If you don't want it, then fine! You will just go with me wherever I go when I go make some deals," Cole said

"But I don't want any parts of this! How many times have I told you that?" Elle said, raising her voice

"But I do! I get money from here, Elle! Don't you know that?" Cole yelled

"I know that! And that's why I don't want to do this! There's a lot of students in this school, pick them not me!" Elle yelled at him

"You're my girlfriend, You're supposed to support me!" He yelled back

"I'm getting out of here, if I see you tomorrow, I don't want to talk any of this, I am your girlfriend. I'm _just_ a girlfriend." She said and walking away from him, Making Regina and Robin walked faster getting inside because Elle might caught them eavesdropping, Regina and Robin getting inside first, acting normal and getting a drink.

Elle walked up to them, "Mami, Can we get home now?" she requested

"Sure honey, I'll just say good bye to Mary Margaret and Tina," Regina said, walking away from them and finding Mary Margaret

"Hey, you okay?" Robin asks, putting an arm around Elle's shoulders

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Elle said and leaning her head on Robin's shoulder, seeing Regina walking towards them

"Let's go home," Regina said, and Robin intertwining his and Regina's hand together, _Why does it feels so natural? _Regina thought, and Robin still keeping his arm around Elle's shoulder and opening up the cars for both of them.


	5. Chapter 5 Video

**Yes I tagged Emma and Mary Margaret as a pair but not to be romantic or something, I just tagged them together as friends and co-workers of Regina. I change it already so it won't be a problem anymore :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Video**

_Flashback_

_The whole drive 15 minute drive from Blue Wrecks High School to Regina's house was silent, Elle got out of the car before Robin did, leaving her Mother and Robin outside, and Elle just saying 'Good Night' to both of them._

_Robin opened up the door for Regina, "What was Gold thinking?" she says and leaned on his car_

"_Think about what?" _

"_Him telling us to go and undercover to that stupid party, does he think that teenagers go with their parents to a class reunion?!" _

"_Well, Elle go with you to the party, and she said she saw some of her friends," Robin said, also leaning to his car, "And also her boyfriend,"_

_Regina rolled her eye and Robin looked at her for a second, well maybe, longer than a second, "What?" _

"_Stunning in every way," Robin mumbled but Regina heard him say it, and smiled a little bit, "Something's troubling you?"_

_Regina didn't answered for a few seconds, but she did it anyway, "It's about Elle, and also her boyfriend," she crossed her arms, "I only know one boy who is always with my daughter, Jackson, Elle's best friend, they have been best friends since they were 7, How can Jackson not tell me this?" _

"_Like you said, they're best friends, Best friends keep secret, even from their parents," he said, "You would know that, you have best friends,"_

"_Best friend, not best friends," Regina deadpanned, "Tink is the only best friend that I have," _

"_I know, but how about Mary Margaret, and your other sister, Zelena?" _

"_They are my sisters, but Mary Margaret cannot keep a secret. And Zelena is not with us, she's always travelling, we only get to see her two to three times a month," Regina huffed_

_Robin fished out his phone from his pocket and looked at the time, 9:07 pm, "You know, we've only been to the party for like 30 something minutes," he said, "And knowing that your daughter's boyfriend is one of the dealers, are you going to talk to her about it?" _

_Regina shrugged, "I don't think so," _

"_Well then forget about what happened to the party," _

"_How can I forget that my daughter is dating one of the dealers that we are after to? I can't tell her that!" she exclaimed, "Plus, It would help the case," _

"_Then don't get stressed about that, aren't you happy that you saw your high schools friends?" _

"_I'm happy seeing my high school friends?" Regina huffed, "More like, Fake friends from High School," _

"_At least I get to see my wife's school that she went to back in the day," _

"_We're not undercover anymore, Locksley," Regina looked at Robin and smirked_

"_I know, But you said, and I quote, "Only for tonight," So that means you're my wife until midnight," Robin smirked and grabbed Regina's hand, intertwining it together_

_Regina looked down at their hands, and back to Robin, "I bet you do this to every agent that you get to undercover with,"_

"_Do what? Pretending to be someone's husband?" Robin says, "There's always a first for everything, Mi'lady," _

"_So this is your first time pretending to be someone's husband?"_

"_Indeed it is, and I have a beautiful wife this evening," Robin smiled_

_Regina took off her heels, and without it, she looks even smaller and more petite and you can see the height difference between her and Robin, "Why are you taking off your shoes?" _

"_Hurts like hell," She said, making Robin chuckle_

"_If it hurts again, then you should probably get inside," Robin motioned to the front door_

"_I'm so glad you didn't drink tonight, I don't want you drinking and driving." _

"_Ah, a concerned wife, very nice," he smirked_

"_I just don't want to get a call in the middle of the night saying that you crashed your car into something because you were drunk," she said, "Goodnight Robin, We should never talk about what happened tonight," _

"_It was nice meeting Elle, As you wish, Mi'lady," he said, "Goodnight to you too, Dream of me?" _

_Regina huffed, "Keep dreaming, Locksley!" she yelled walking up until the front door_

* * *

Regina woke up first as usual, waiting for Elle to get down and eat her breakfast, and she didn't know that they had an unexpected visitor, but she's not surprised by his presence inside of the house

"I'm home!" he shouted from the front door

"In the kitchen!" Regina yelled back, seeing the young man walk into her kitchen "Hey Jackson, Good Morning,"

"Hey Mama Bear! I'm here to pick up Elle and also here to eat breakfast," Jackson said, dropping his bag and sitting on a chair and Regina served him a plate in front of him, Elle running down the stairs with her books and bag

"Hey Jackson," Elle said, taking a seat beside him

"Hey," Jackson said, not looking up to Elle

"I heard someone from your school died?" Regina asks

"Yeah, Jacob and Sam, they're always together, and now they are both in Hell," he said, making both of Elle and Regina laugh

"That's not true," Elle hit his arm

"How did they die?" Regina curiously asks, although she already knows the answer of that question

"Murder," Jackson said, "The rumors said it was murder," he said after chewing his food

"Well, I think that's not a good topic to talk about when you're in front of the food," Elle said, widening her eyes

"Finish your food, and I'll give you a ride to your school,"

"Thanks, Mama Bear," he said, Regina chuckled

* * *

Regina went to her office first and left her coat and purse but not her phone, She went to their room where here team where they would always go if they didn't have anything to do. Before she can open the door, she can hear laughters, whistling and with girls squealing like teenagers with crushes. She opened the door and the lights were turned off, she turned it on and seeing Emma, Killian, Ruby, Belle, Mary Margaret, Tink, Neal and David watching something on the laptop, Looking over her shoulder where Robin was sitting and has a bored look on his face.

Regina sighs, "Okay, What's happening?"

"Apparently, Neal was filming what we were doing in the party last night. Want to watch it?" Robin explained

"So Neal and Tink was doing their job last night?!" Regina exclaimed

"So did you, Regina." Emma teased, making them laugh and Emma handing the laptop to Regina

Regina gasps at the video that she was watching, "How can you even film us while you were dancing?" she asks, not turning her eyes away from the screen

"I have some tricks up on my sleeves, sis." Regina, Mary Margaret and Neal being related to each other at some point was no secret in this team

Regina closed the laptop and handed it back to Emma, "Enough of the video, Did you get some information?" Regina said and looking at Mary Margaret

Mary Margaret shrugged, "Well after you kind of left, We also left."

"We also left," Neal raised his hand,

"Do you think that the dealers are adults?"

"A yes and a no,"

Emma scrunched her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"She thinks that the dealers are the students and the suppliers ia an adult, maybe a teacher." Robin said

"But how do we know that? We can't just go into the school and ask them about it," Emma huffed and threw herself down in the bean bag

Regina widened her eyes for a second, "Or they can just come here," she smirked

"Oh no," Emma said with a horrified look on her face

"Oh no, What?" Robin asked

"Regina has a look on her face when she thought of something that will turn out bad,"

Regina raised her eyebrow, "Oh, But this won't turn out bad, Ms. Swan," she smirked again,

"Oooooh! She used Ms. Swan _and_ smirked! This will turn out great!" Ruby exclaimed clasping he hand together

Regina sat down on a chair, "But in the mean time, Gold is the one that we should worry about now. I'm sure he's going to be pissed about something on this case,"

"Don't worry, Dad used the word 'dearie' yesterday, He won't get mad. You know how to handle him," Neal said while opening up a beer

"But we all know that he only uses the word 'dearie' if this case is important or he'll just let this case pass because he knows that Regina can handle it." Mary Margaret said

"Or all of you are going to stay here in this room until it's time to go home?" Regina raised her eyebrow,

Emma shrugged, "Pretty much,"

"Plus, we can just watch something here because you know, there's no new informations yet," Ruby said while eating her chips

"How can you drink beer and eat junk food in the morning?" Regina asked, but more like a statement

"Don't mind their business, _Mrs. Locksley,_" Tink teased while poking her sides

Regina huffed, "Oh please, It's Ms. Mills, I was just Mrs. Locksley last night! Get over it," Regina heard Robin snickered behind her, "What are you laughing about?"

Robin straightened his back and leaned on the wall, "Nothing,"

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in my office doing paper works," Regina said and stormed out of the room and went to her own office,

"You know, Robin is special," Emma said, getting all the attention

"Why do you say that?" Robin asks

"Last night, Did she let you put your arm around her?" she asked, Robin nodded, "Did she let you hold her hand?" Robin nodded, "She let you be all sweet to her?" Robin nodded, "Did she open up to you about things already?" Robin nodded again,

"Why are you asking me these questions?" Robin asks again

"God, you must be really special!" Tink exclaimed, Robin with a confused look on his face, "And why is that?"

"She let you do those things even when she just met you!" Mary Margaret said,

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No, It is not. It's a miracle!" Killian said, pumping his fist into the air

"It's a miracle, but also weird. Regina immediately liked someone." Ruby said,

"Belle, care to explain what they are saying?" he turned to Belle

"They mean is you're really special. She's nice to you! She just met you two days ago and she's this nice to you, while it took us years or months before she became comfortable to us like how she is comfortable to you already," Belle exclaimed

"I still don't get it,"

"Piece of advice, my sister likes Red Roses and don't get on her bad side or things will get worse," Neal patted him on his shoulder

"She doesn't like nature stuff but she likes trees. Mostly, Apple trees," Mary Margaret said,

"She takes two spoon of sugar on her coffee, every morning. If she doesn't have coffee, her day hasn't started yet." Emma added,

"Regina doesn't like the color Orange or seeing someone wore the color orange." Tink said,

"If she will have breakfast, she prefers pancakes over waffles," Ruby added,

"She doesn't like noisy places or crowded places," Belle added,

"Her color is Black and Red," Emma added again,

"Mate, If she's drinking, she doesn't do daytime drink and she prefers Red Wine over White," Killian said stuffing his mouth with food

"Regina doesn't like guys who brag about things a lot, If guys do that, It's a good bye," David said and handing him a beer

Robin still looked confused but he gets what they are saying, "Why are you all saying all of these things to me?"

"Just a heads up," Neal grinned

"In 5 years that we've been working with her, we should know about things like this already," Emma said,

"And the last time she got a partner, He quits his work in here after two weeks of working with her," Tink shrugged, "It's his fault that he got onto her bad side after three days,"

"Well, Thanks for all of your advice," Robin said and raising his beer and clinking the necks of the beers,

"Plus, It would be nice if she was Mrs. Locksley after all," Emma smirked, Little did they know, Regina heard all the things they said through the intercom in that room and in her office,

Regina decided to say something through the intercom, "Are you done talking about the things that I like and I don't?" all of them froze on what they were doing and didn't realized that the intercom was on

"It was on? You heard all of it?" Emma asked

"Yes. And I don't think Robin's girlfriend would like it when you call me Mrs. Locksley, Right Ms. Swan?" Emma stiffened her back, "I guess?"

"Don't worry, No one will get mad because I don't have a girlfriend," Robin said and all the people who froze was now cheering,

"We can call you Mrs. Locksley!" Tink said through the intercom

"Don't, I am not Robin's wife, Understand?" Regina firmly said

"Yes, Mrs. Locksley," They all said in unison which makes Regina more pissed and Robin making his smile even bigger while the others have their Fangirl and Fanboy moment. If they could see Regina's face right now they could see her smile and blushing like a school girl whose crush just gave her a chocolate.

* * *

**I really need reviews because I'm still thinking of continuing the story or not so please review :) **


End file.
